Prank Wars
by omgitscasey
Summary: What will ensue when Clare and Eli get into a battle of pranks? Read to find out!
1. Drowning

1I'm so bored!" Clare said as she and Eli were watching tv in her living room.

"Well what do you propose we do?" Eli asked, his eyes never leaving the screen,

"I don't know. It's freaking hot in here though." Clare fanned herself with the magazine on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave." Eli got up from the couch. He grinned as Clare smacked his arm playfully.

"Want to go to the lake or something?" Clare really didn't care, as long as she got cooled off. It was 108 outside. The AC just wasn't cutting it. In Toronto, summers were pure hell.

"Sure. Lets go. Do you plan on getting in the water? Grab a swimsuit if you do. I'll just wear my shorts." Even Eli couldn't wear his signature skinny jeans in the summer.

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Clare raised an eyebrow.

"You know it." Even though they weren't a technical couple yet, they both wished for more, though neither of them could get enough courage to tell the other their feelings.

Eli waited as Clare gathered her swimsuit and sunscreen. The two hopped into Morty and arrived at a random lake that was unoccupied. Clare took off her dress only to reveal a revealing pink bikini. Eli was lost for words. He just stared. He soon realized what he was doing and looked away, hoping Clare didn't notice him. Eli took off his black t-shirt, showing off a 6-pack, in which Clare never realized he had, because he was always hiding it. Clare smiled and bit her lip as she saw him. Unfortunately for her, Eli noticed her staring.

"Like what you see, cupcake?" Eli gestured to his body.

"No. And do not call me that, _Elijah_." Clare turned around and grinned to herself.

Eli hopped into the lake. Clare just walked up to the shore and raised her eyebrows.

"Come in, Clare. It isn't cold. It actually feels really refreshing, in this heat." Eli went under the murky water.

Clare bit her lip and debated if she should get in. She never realized how dirty the water was. She wasn't concerned about what could be _in_ the water, but what could happen if one of them went under and couldn't get back up, and the other one couldn't find them. She decided that you only live once, and she jumped in.

"Ah! You dirty little liar! It is freezing!" Clare grabbed her shoulders and shivered. Eli came up behind her and grabbed her in his embrace.

"You'll get used to it, Clare-bear." Clare wiggled free from his grasp.

Eli got out of the water and climbed up a tall tree. Clare already knew what was going to happen. He was going to jump.

"Eli! Don't you dare even think about jumping! This water is way to shallow! It barely comes up to my shoulders! You could become paralyzed, or even get yourself killed!" Clare shouted. Eli shook his head.

"Naw, Clare. I'll be fine." With that being said, he dove.

Clare waited from him to come up. Ten seconds passed, and still no Eli.

"Eli, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Eli was no where to be seen.

"Eli! Quit messing around! I'm serious!" Clare said, obviously worried. She looked around the lake, which was really more of a pond with tall bushy trees around it, and saw a lifeless body floating, face down, at the other end.

"Oh my god! Eli!" Clare screamed, bloody murder. She swam at 200 miles per hour and reached the body. She flipped it over and it was indeed, Eli.

"Eli!" Clare wailed. "Oh my gosh! What have I done!" Clare pulled Eli's limp body to shore. She flipped him over and was about to give him mouth to mouth, but then she had a thought.

_Gee, what a romantic way to share a first kiss, possibly giving mouth to mouth with your best friends maybe dead body..._

Clare leaned down to Eli's mouth, when Eli's eyes shot open, he burst out laughing

"Claaaaaare! You should have seen your face! 'Oh my god! What have I done!'" he mocked Clare and brushed his bangs out of his eyes.

Clare looked at him with a blank expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes and slapped im. Hard. Across the face. Hard.

"You idiot! How could you? You had me thinking you were dead! You inconsiderate bastard!" Clare sobbed.

Eli mouth was wide open. He frowned, then hugged Clare.

"Clare. I'm sorry! I didn't know you were going to take it that seriously. It was a joke. A prank. That's it." Eli let go of Clare and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I thought you drowned, Eli," Clare managed to choke out, in a whisper. "It wasn't funny."

"I know, I know." Eli looked at Clare, and leaned in. Their lips met and they shared a kiss for a few seconds. They both simultaneously pulled away and Eli smiled. Clare sniffled.

They got up and Clare gathered her bag.

_I am so gonna get him back._


	2. Pink

1

**A/N: Hope y'all like this one. I thought it was funny. REVIEWS are appreciated. (:**

"Hey, can we go to your house to study? My parents are both off work today. They're probably at it again." Clare said quietly. She didn't want to reveal her...surprise.

"Yeah, I guess." Eli said as he continued walking to his car. "My parents aren't home."

"Okay. Oh wait! I forgot something in my locker! Wait here." Clare ran towards the Degrassi double doors.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No need. Just pull up and I'll be back before you get here." Clare said without turning back.

"Okay..?" Eli murmured under his breath. He wondered what she could have forgotten. Homework? Girl "stuff"?

Clare fast-walked to her locker. Number 1371. She quickly unlocked it and grabbed a neon pink tube. She grinned to herself.

Eli pulled up to the curb and Clare hopped in. "What did you forget?" Eli shot her a sideways glance.

"Oh, nothin. Just some trig homework. Boring stuff!" Clare hoped he bought it.

"Ah." Eli said as he pulled out of Degrassi.

Eli unlocked the front door to his seemingly normal home. They walked up the two flights of stairs to Eli's surprisingly normal room. Beige walls. Navy blue carpet. Only a few band posters.

"Gee, Eli. This isn't...you?" Clare said, puzzled.

"Ha. My parents wouldn't let me paint it black. I got grounded for the corner over there." Eli pointed to a corner, mostly hidden by his dresser. Sure enough, he tried to paint it black with out his parents knowledge. "Caught me in the act. 3 months house arrest." He laughed.

Clare and Eli sat on his matching black bean bags.

"Eli. I have to pee. Where's the bathroom?" Clare stood up and smoothed out her dress.

Without looking up, Eli said, "Down the hall. First door to the left."

Clare took her bag. She reached the bathroom, and locked the door. She grabbed the hot pink tube. She looked into the shower and pulled out a bottle of mens shampoo. She took out the tube and read the label out loud.

"Magic Dye. The Perfect Prank Dye." Clare studied the bottle. The tube itself was the neon-est pink their could ever be, but the liquid itself was clear. Probably to disguise it. She removed the regualr shampoo, and replaced it with the dye.

"Eli. That is the last time you ever mess with me!" Clare rolled her eyes at the prank he pulled the Sunday before. She walked out of the bathroom and back to Eli's room.

"Took ya long enough." Eli looked up at her.

"I had something to...take care of." Clare smiled.

"Oh...kay? No need for details." Eli gave her her english paper to study.

They studied for a few hours, then Clare decided it was time for the...surprise... to unfold. She left and Eli went to his kitchen. He pulled out a microwave dinner, and proceeded to eat it while watching Family Guy.

Eli walked to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel off of the back of the door. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up. He stepped in and did all of the usual stuff. He then washed his hair. He got out and looked in the mirror. He thought he saw something in his hair, but the mirror was fogged up. He wiped it off and his jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD." He yelled.

Clare was waiting on her bed, watching her phone. She smiled when it rang, and saw _Incoming call: Eli_. She answered.

"Hello?" Clare bit her lip.

"What in the hell did you do?" Eli was still screaming.

"Huh? Me no comprendo?" Clare giggled.

"You know just well what you did! How could you! Now I have to go hunt down a perfect shade of dye!" Eli was still...screaming.

"Unless you want your hair to turn orange, I wouldn't do that. Everyone knows that if you mix neon and dark it turns orange. Looks like you'll have to wait to let it fade. Sorry!" Clare hung up.

"Ugh!" Eli hung on the "uh" for a minute. He threw all of his bedding off of his bed and cursed at Clare. "I hate you Clare!"

Clare layed on her bed. "That so taught him to never mess with a girl." she giggled.

Eli sighed and ran a hand through his recently neon pink hair.

_I'll just have to get her back. Someday, somehow._


	3. Epic Fail, or Not?

1Clare was asleep on Eli Goldsworthy's bed. Now before you jump to conclusions, nothing happened. Nothing. Seriously, nothing.

They had been working on their latest English assignment, when Clare had this sudden rush of drowsiness. She dozed off right on Eli's navy blue comforter, bedspread as Eli called it. Eli, still with cotton candy colored hair, decided that it was the time to get his secret love back. He had this amazing prank set up.

He grabbed a water gun and filled it with some slime he made out of flour, water, and green food coloring. He also grabbed an airhorn. He waited for another half hour to make sure that Clare was really asleep. When he was certain she was, he began to let the prank unfold.

Much to his dismay, Clare wasn't really asleep. As smart as she was, she knew Eli was going to attempt to get her back. Eli leaned over Clare's head, airhorn in hand, and made sher her eyes weren't open. Eli smiled as he thought is plan was going to work.

Clare's eyes shot open, making Eli jump a little.

"Thought you were gonna scare me, eh?" Clare stated, smugly.

Eli frowned. "Whatever. I can still get you back." and with that, he pushed the airhorn, making Clare squeeze her eyes shut, and proceeded to pump the slime-filled water gun.

"Eli!" Clare screamed, jumping off his bed. Her yellow dress was soaked with disgusting, unlikely removable slime.

"Haha!" Eli evil-laughed. He ran out of the room and ran into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Open this door Elijah James Goldsworthy before I bust this door down with my bare hands!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." Eli said, through the door. Clare pressed her back against the door. Eli knew cause-and-effect relationships, so he knew what would happen. He unlocked and opened the door, causing Clare to fly into his arms.

Clare squinted her eyes. "You would." Eli nodded, and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped.

"You would." Eli wispered.


End file.
